But a Number
by Sparks101
Summary: Steven never expected to be drawn to someone during his trip to Kanto. Soul never imagined she would be chasing after someone.
1. Chapter 1

I've actually written this a while ago in my notebook and I finally got around to typing the first part. The second part will be based on Soul's POV when she goes to Hoenn.

This is part one of two. If it's seems fast it's because it's more of a prologue.

Lyra/Kotone=Soul because I like the game names better.

I don't own Pokemon so you all know.

* * *

(Steven's Pov)

I came to Kanto for a much-needed vacation but ended up going for research, it didn't surprise me in the least. But before I went there I made a quick stop at Johto to visit an old friend and gave him the Blue Orb, he would have more use for it than I. After that I then bordered a ship at Olivine city bound for Vermilion city.

On that ship there was a powerful trainer that went around challenging and defeating all other trainers on board. For some reason I was eagerly awaiting for my turn. The rumors were enough to excite me and that was something. But my turn never came, our paths never crossed, not until the ship docked.

I was one of the last to leave the ship, in hopes that maybe the trainer was looking for anyone she had missed, but nope. As I walked down the dock a young woman had caught my eye. She was wearing a simple red shirt with dark blue jeans and an interesting big, white hat with two cinnamon colored pigtails poking out from under it. She was staring at the water with her powerful but beautiful Meganium by her side. Staring back her was one of Johto's legendary Pokemon, Suicune. The aurora Pokemon fled when a strange man wearing a unique white and purple outfit came charging towards them. The two exchanged words and then the man walked off. Before she too left she spotted me and gave me such an enchanting smile.

After that little encounter I doubted we would see each other again (much to my displeasure); never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined we would see each other so soon. I spent the rest of that day taking in the city's sights and taking care of necessities when I spotted Latias flying overhead. Like a giddy little boy chasing after the ice cream truck I followed and nearly bumped into her, though she didn't notice, she was far to engross with her Pokedex trying to learn about Latias. I chuckled quietly to myself, she looked so exited, so happy...so cute.

The Eon Pokemon flew out of sight to quickly for her device to register and she was disappointed as the frown on her face suggested. To bring back her smile and to hopefully learn her name, I told her about Latias. She listened to my every word with such an adorable smile on her face. Once my tale ended her eyes flashed with determination to make the physic-dragon Pokemon hers. She thanked me and told me her name, Soul Heart, before she raced off. It made sense how she was able to defeat all those trainers without much trouble, she is Johto's newest champion, and she had turned her sights onto Kanto.

I don't know why she had clouded my mind since that encounter but nothing I did could rid my thoughts of her but at the same time I didn't want to stop thinking about her. Whenever I was out and about my eyes would scan the area in hopes of spotting her. And on the occasions that I did spot her we would always talk, no matter how busy either of us was. She told me much of her adventures and how her goal was Kanto's missing champion. Her tales are very interesting; she's done so much so quickly and she's so young. My tales aren't anywhere near as interesting as hers but she always wanted to hear about them and that made me happy.

Doing an errand for my father I stopped at the Silph Cooperation office building in Saffron city. While talking to the receptionist, who was obviously into me, her imagine flooded the corner of my eye. Forgetting what I was doing and annoying the receptionist I walked over to her. She was talking to the security guard and he gave her some item. When she turned and saw me a giant smile grew on her face and one grew on mine.

She told me that she meet Kanto's long lost champion and managed to defeat him. From what she told me it sounded like it was some battle and I wish I could have witnessed it. She also showed me her Pokedex, she had seen and caught all of Johto's and Kanto's Pokemon. To help her get started with the Hoenn section I let her choose one of the starters from my region, she choose Torchic. While I still had her there I decided to ask and see if she had a Forretress and was willing to trade it for a Beldum, she did.

When I finished everything that I needed to do I decided to take a break at Pewter city's museum to see their collection of space artifacts, in particular the meteors, before checking out some caves. To my surprise she walked in, looking for me. She took my hand, without a thought, and led me out. I had to keep reminding myself that she was only sixteen and I was twenty-five, something I had ignored in all our previous meetings. Outside was Latias, she actually managed to catch the elusive Pokemon; I looked at the dragon in wonder as I was to speechless to say anything. Not long after her showing me the magnificent dragon did Latias' brother, Latios, appear attracted to the Enigma Stone that Soul had found. The blue dragon was in raged and quickly challenged Soul to a battle, a battle she won by catching the other Eon Pokemon. Her catching a legendary Pokemon didn't surprise me that much it was the Pokemon that she used to catch it, Blaziken. I was very happy to see that she evolved the Torchic and that she even incorporated him into her party along with the Beldum that had evolved into a Metang then.

After our meeting at the museum I fled to several different caves. I was trying to bury the feelings that were developing and the best way that I had concluded was to distract myself with my favorite past time. I managed to do so and I almost made it to Hoenn keeping them locked up but she found me and set them free.

"Mr. Stone?" she asked weakly as if she was unsure if she was right. She slowly walked over to me on the dock with her Meganium right behind her. I took a deep breath and slowly turned to face her. Her face was scrunched up in worry but when she realized she was right a smile grew and the feelings were released.

"Hello Soul and I thought we covered this already but Mr. Stone is my father," I answered with a soft smile and she laughed softly. Soon her smile faded and she was looking at her feet.

"You're leaving?" Her voice was soft and she was fiddling with the bracelet on her left wrist. I said nothing and looked off at the ocean. "I wanted to thank you before you left." I looked back at her and she was looking at me with her big, hazel eyes that seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"For what?" I asked to change the mood.

"For the Dawn stone you gave me when you traded Iron and well for everything else." She pulled out a Shiny Stone from her bag and handed it to me. "I'm sorry it isn't much and I'm sure you have plenty of them..." I took the stone and briefly examined it. It's true that I do have a lot of them but the one she gave me has a different shine to it.

"Thank you."

She smiled warmly. "You are most welcomed."

The ship's horn blared signaling all remaining passengers to get on soon. Her smile faded once again. "Will...will I see you again?"

"Come to Hoenn," I blurted out and she beamed with joy before annoyance washed over her.

"I can't right now. I have to put a request into Indigo Plateau before I can go to another region." I reached down to her bag and unclipped her Pokegear and began to program my number. The whole time both her and her Meganium were watching me in wonderment and I had to suppress my laughter.

"When you do come call me or you can just call me whenever you feel like it," I said as I returned her gear to her. She just stared at it and I could no longer hold back my laughter.

The ship's horn roared again and I had to hurry to get on. "Good-bye Steven! I'll go to Hoenn soon!" I nodded to her and boarded the ship. I couldn't wait to see her again. Again I had neglected to remember our age difference but I couldn't help it. I was in love with her.

* * *

Well did you like it? Please tell me in a review!

Second part will be up whenever I get to type it.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the final part to this story.

I rated it T for one part in this chapter but I'm not sure if it's really considered T. It's just to be on the safe side, as I don't want someone to whine and complain about the rating. I seem to attack those people.

Well anyway enjoy!

Oh and Green=Blue because outside of Japan he's Blue.

* * *

(Soul's PoV)

Well it took me a year but I was finally able to arrive in Hoenn. It took me so long because Indigo Plateau all of sudden came up with a boatload of work that I needed to do before I could go anywhere. I swear when I'm in Johto or Kanto they leave me alone and sometimes treat me like some kid that hasn't attained the title of strongest trainer in those regions but whenever I start to talk about visiting the other regions all of a sudden there is work that I need to do. Lance told me that the Elite Four wants me to enjoy my childhood before placing all the work and responsibilities of the champion onto me and the reason they gave me all that work when I requested to go to Hoenn was because they didn't want me to leave for another region and become that region's champion. Lance made me swear that I wouldn't challenge May, the Hoenn champion, not that I had any plans too. Though despite all my complaining I really do love being the champion.

Anyway as he said he would Steven came to welcome me. He even took me to his house in Mosdeep and offered for me to stay there and he wouldn't take no for an answer so I accepted his kind offer. I stayed for about two days before I set my sights on collecting the Hoenn Badges; I am most definitely a trainer.

After every badge I won I return to Mosdeep just to see him. Sometimes he is there but more often than not he isn't. I came to Hoenn because I wanted to see him but I rarely do. I understand that he's busy but still... And the times that I do see him, he treats me differently. He treats me like am some child and he seems to be avoiding me. I hate it!

Well I just collected my seventh badge all the way at Dewford town, a nice town but oh so very far from Mosdeep. I knock on his door waiting for some response but again it seems he isn't here. Normally I would just go to the Pokemon Center but I'm tired and I want a bath (Centers only have showers). I rummage through my bag for the key he gave me. He gives me a key but avoids me; I just don't understand that man.

Once I found the key I unlock the door and head straight for his spare room. Along the way I look for any signs that he's been around recently but there aren't any. I sigh as I throw my bag on the bed and take out my bathing essentials and spare clothes.

I cross the hall for the bathroom when a woman barges in. She has pretty sapphire eyes and the front of her brown hair is long and cuffing her face. She's wearing a green bandana with a poke ball symbol that matches her shirt and black shorts. She's glaring at me, shoves a finger at me, and yells, "Thief!"

"Excuse me?" I ask putting my items on the floor and closing the distance between us.

"How dare you break into Steven's home?" Before I can explain myself she throws out a poke ball and a Mightyena pops out. I throw my hands up to symbolize that I'm not dangerous and try to walk over to her but her Pokemon's fierce growl stops me.

"Look, I'm not-"

"Save your excuses for the cops! Mightyena use Take Down!"

Obeying the command her Pokemon puts all her weight on her back legs preparing to attack. Instinctively my hand flies to my belt for a Poke ball and I release Blaziken and he kicks back the Mightyena. The woman is taken back a bit but she seems eager for a battle. She opens her mouth to issue a command but I beat her to speaking.

"Wait! We should take this outside!" She nods and turns to leave. Finally something got through. Even though I'm not a bad guy she still thinks I am and she shows me her back? Is she stupid? No, she believes in her Pokemon and I don't blame her, her Mightyena is obviously well trained. Our battle will be one to remember, I just know it!

That was the toughest battle I had in Hoenn yet, in fact I can't imagine facing a tougher opponent here short of the champion. I won but barely it had come down to our starters, her Blaziken versus my Meganium. My Meganium proved that one needs more than type advantage to win, as Red kept beating that lesson into us.

I recall Meganium so he can rest and look at my defeated opponent. She is just staring at her Blaziken's poke ball all her anger gone replaced by awe and a bit hurt. "Now that I have won you have to listen to me," I state a little smugly; I blame Silver for that. "I'm no thief! Steven invited me to stay at his house."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she quickly apologizes. I smile at her to let her know she's forgiven and she smiles back. "If that's true than you must be Soul, Johto's and Kanto's newest champion." I nod and she grips her ball tighter. "You're also the Hoenn champion now."

"Huh?" I know there's a stupid look on my face, but there's now way I heard her right.

"I'm May, champion-er-ex-champion of Hoenn."

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about!" I quickly stammer and she's looking at me in complete bewilderment. There's now way I can be the champion on another region! I promise Lance! "I won no battle!"

"What?"

"That battle never happened!"

"What are you talking about? You obviously did." We argue back and forth about it until I lose my "champion" composure.

"Silence! I never battle with you!" Lance would be so angry if he saw me right now. He made me practice my "champion" image for hours.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" she finally asks out of annoyance and I let out a large sigh.

"I can't be the champion of another region. I have already way to much responsibilities just be the Champion of two regions there's no way I'll be able to handle Hoenn as well." She simply nods in understanding.

"Alright we never had a battle." Suddenly her Pokenavi is going off. She answers it very quickly and is talking just as fast and a bit frantic to whoever it is. In more fast movements she hangs up, lets out her Salamence that seems to have recovered from the battle with my Flygon and Sharpedo, and is on his back. "Sorry gotta go. Champion business to take care of."

"Is everything alright?" I ask a bit alarm.

"Oh yeah, I'm just late for a meeting that's all. See ya!' With a major flap of his wings Salamence and his partner are gone so I return to the house to start my bath. I made sure to lock the front door this time.

* * *

I lay in the nice hot bath soaking my sore muscles. I have my Pokenavi on some radio station that plays random songs. My legs are covered in bruises thanks to Brawly trying to get me into surfing. Needless to say it didn't go to well so I'm going to just stick with my Pokemon surfing me across the ocean, if they don't mind.

I don't know how long I was in there because I dozed off and lucky for me that I didn't drown. As I slowly awake from my peaceful nap the bathroom door opens and it is Steven. His face turns a deep shade of red, as he quickly apologizes and shuts the door. I just stay in the tub in shock.

It took me a few minutes to regain myself and get dress. I exit the bathroom wearing an orange tank top and shot tan shorts. Hoenn is so hot that I'm resorting to wearing less and less clothes but nothing to slutty, I still have a reputation to maintain and well I don't want people looking at me as if I am a piece of meat. Sitting at the table is him in his black suit with purple zigzags, the one I first meet him in. He is staring at his front door with his left hand covering the lower half of his face in a desperate attempt to hiding his red cheeks. He takes notice of my presences and freezes. To prevent him from being even more uncomfortable (and for me as well) I decide to sit on the couch's arm, keeping my distance.

The silence is unbearable! "I'm sorry," I say, as it is the only thing on my mind. He glances at me then goes back to staring at the door.

"For what? I'm the one that barged in," he mumbles the second half in his hand and his face reddens more. "Again I'm truly sorry..."

"I've should have given some sign that I was here and I should have locked the bathroom door." He says nothing and I'm sure he's trying to burn a hole into his door.

"I'm at fault so I'm not angry," I add.

"You did nothing wrong I did."

"I'm the one taking advantage of your hospitality," I want to say but he will just argue so instead I say with a sigh, "Fine but I'm still not mad."

This mood needs a serious change! I finally get to see him after months and it's so awkward thanks to my stupidity. "S-so where have you been?" He still not saying anything or even looking at me.

I bet he's ashamed that he saw a "child" bathing. I haven't considered myself a child since I defeated Team Rocket. Going against a dangerous criminal organization will quickly grow up anyone. I guess I could blame Team Rocket for my feelings towards Steven because if I was still the same ignorant, innocent child I would be far to focused on Pokemon to take interest in the opposite sex.

"I'm not a child. You shouldn't feel ashamed over something like that." He opens his mouth to object but I continue. "I have done things that most people will never do in a life time." Again he's back to being quiet.

I stand up but he doesn't move. "I should leave." He moves at that by looking in my direction but not a me.

"No...Stay..."

"No, I think I should." I make a gesture to move and he stands up at this but make no other move.

"Stay," he whispers but I can't. It's starting to be painfully obvious to me that he doesn't feel the same. I don't want to nurture these feeling even more. I need to go.

"I think it's best if I leave." He takes a deep breath and walks over to me. I've never noticed but he towers over me. It's no fair! I'm already on the short side and he has to be on the tall side too?

"Soul," he says slowly and my heart rate increases. His powder blue eyes are keeping my hazel eyes from looking away. I came to this region only for him because I thought he asked me too but he probably just did it to prevent me from crying. I've come all this way...the least I can do is make my feelings known just so I can get them off my chest and return to Johto with no regrets.

"Steven," I say his name slowly because I'm losing my nerve. I've challenged twenty-three gym leaders and four champions and ex-champions never feeling nervous, so how come confessing is so much harder? I finally break eye contact to stare at my hands that are fiddling with my shirt. Stupid words just come to me already! Steven is also shifting around uncomfortable, he's about to walk away but I suddenly reach out and grab his left wrist. Okay my body is reacting so why won't my mouth? Wait! That's it!

Hesitantly, I wrap my arms around his neck and he stiffens. My fingers creep closer to his hair, his surprisingly silky soft hair. Standing on my tiptoes I press my lips against his, again they are surprisingly soft. He's stiff as a board; I guess that's my answer.

I'm about to pull myself away from him when his arms wrap around me. His left hand around my waist threatening to go lower and his right around my head pushing me towards him. His leaning down and I can no longer support his weight anymore so I fall over the couch's arm and lying there with him firmly on top. His right arm was holding him up while his left slips under my shirt and is making its way up to my chest. Every brush of his fingers sends an electric pulse through my body. I've never been excited like this before. He took advantage of my surprise of falling to slip his tongue into my mouth.

My fingers still cling to his soft hair and I shut my eyes out of pleasure. Despite the sweet bliss I'm in I have to break away for air but that doesn't stop him. His lips trail my jaw line down to my neck and his hand has reached my bra. Out of nowhere a moan of pleasure escapes my lips and I can feel him smirk.

Our moment of ecstasy is quickly over when we hear the sound of someone clearing his throat. We freeze but Steven is quick to recover. He's off of me and fixing in his suit in a flash, while I'm struggling just to get up. The person that interrupted us is none-other-than Steven's father. The first impression I made for him, when I helped him out in Rustboro city, is probably thrown out the window. Great...just great...

A terrible awkward silence befell us and it is making me more nervous with each second that passes by. Steven and his father are just staring at each other perfectly still, while my eyes are darting to everywhere and my hands are fiddling with each other. Suddenly a loud, annoying sound breaks the silence but not the tension. The sound only worsens the situation as it is coming from my Pokenavi in my pocket none-the-less.

"I'm sorry but it could be important business from Indigo Plateau," I say but they never look away from each other. I scurry off to the spare room to escape.

It wasn't an important call like I was desperately hoping for; it was just a normal call from Gold. He just called to give me a brief update on what is happening in Johto and then hung up. So I'm just sitting in the room not wanting to venture out as I can hear the feint sounds of the two men talking.

When I hear the front door close is when I dare to peak outside the room. Steven is sitting at the table, his head resting on his hands, and a glass filled with a dark brown liquid resting before him. I step out and walk over to him but he never takes notice of me. I didn't hear the conversation but I can guess what it was about, his father isn't please and Steven is regretting letting him lose himself to the moment. I need to leave and so I am with him never moving from the spot.

* * *

I arrived at Sootopolis in just two days, the sight of my final Hoenn gym badge. I saved Sootopolis for my final challenge because the gym leader is supposed to be the strongest as he is the former champion. Before I challenge the leader I'm going to take a quick break at the Center. After I win I plan to go to Lilycove to catch the next ship heading for either Johto or Kanto. The Elite Four should be happy that I'm returning a whole month early.

Just when I was about to enter the Center a man wearing a white shirt with a splash of blue and purple pants bumps into me and I fall on my butt. He has pretty blue eyes and teal hair hiding under a hat. He reaches a hand out to help me up and I gladly take it. "I'm sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going," he says.

"It's alright," I reply once I'm firmly on my feet. He looks me over and I cringe at him but he doesn't take notice.

"Have we met before?" I sigh. I can't believe he's flirting with me. I'm in no mood for this.

"Sorry but I don't believe we have. It's my first time here."

"Is that so? Than you must be here to challenge the gym." I simply nod yes. "You must be Soul." I look at him in shock and horror. How can this man know my name? "That explains why I recognized you. Steven showed me a picture of you." I flinch at the mention of his name. I'm trying to move on and forget these pesky feelings. Again this guy doesn't notice my discomfort and continues to talk.

"Excuse me but I'm in a hurry," I say and try to pass him to get into the Center but he just wraps an arm around my shoulder and is dragging me away.

"What's the rush?"

I remove his arm and create some distance between us. "I need to hurry and defeat the leader so I can go to Lilycove and catch the next ship for Johto and Kanto."

His cheerful demeanor vanishes and he is now watching me calculatingly and I can't look him in the eye. I feel like a coward like I'm running away, which I am but I want to get away from Steven. "All right but it will take me an hour to get the gym ready."

"Wait! You're the leader?"

He laughs and the serious mood that had befallen us all but vanished. "That's right. I'm Wallace a master of the beautiful Water Pokemon. I accept your challenge but you gotta give me an hour." I nod to him and dash to the Center.

The hour came and went quickly. I defeated Wallace and it wasn't easy but May was still more of a challenge. Sootopolis definitely earned the title of strongest gym leader in all of Hoenn but than again I shouldn't expect anything less than a former champion as Blue has proved that point to me. His battle style is a lot different from Misty's. It's pretty and entertaining to watch but I prefer Misty's as hers is the same as mine, all out attack.

I had planned to leave right after the match but somehow Wallace convinced me to stay for a bit longer and I'm glad he did. Just because I'm angry and hurt, thanks to a certain silver haired man, doesn't mean I shouldn't take in the city's sights. This city is unlike any city I've seen before I would greatly regret it if I had missed this chance.

I'm strolling down a street enjoying the peace and quiet. Big cities are nice and all but I shall always be a small town girl. No one is bothering me and I'm really grateful for that I just want to be alone, something I don't really get when I'm in my home region. My alone time doesn't last long as I can hear the sounds of footsteps and panting but I don't turn to face the source. It's probably Wallace; if I ignore him hopefully he will leave.

"Soul..." I stiffen at the voice. I want to run. I reach for Flygon's Poke ball but stop when he places his hands on my shoulders. He calls my name again but I still refuse to look at him so he forces me to turn around to looking into his powder blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. My voice is flat, devoid of emotion.

"You're just going to leave and not say anything to me?" He sounds hurt but I'm not going to allow myself to be affected and get hurt again.

"I told Wallace who in turn told you, so in a way I did tell you." He drops his hands to his side. His eyes reflect his pain that had seethed into his voice earlier but again I won't allow myself to feel anything.

I take a couple of steps away from him and release Flygon. "I've wasted enough time. I should get going."

Before I can climb onto Flygon's back Steven grabs my wrist and pulls me towards him. He presses his lips against mine and quickly pulls away. It was nothing like our first but it affects me so much more. I'm just speechless and I'm just staring at him while he is a bit flustered.

"Please don't leave." That snaps me back to reality. "I know I'm being selfish but-"

"Why?" I find myself asking without thinking and then my anger starts to grow. "Why are you doing this? Are you just toying with me?"

"I would never do such a thing!"

"I came to Hoenn because you asked me and then you practically shunned me and now you're asking me to stay? I...I Don't like being hurt."

"Soul...I'm so sorry. I never meant too."

"Yeah, well you did..." I turn to leave but he wraps his arms around me in an embrace.

"I'm sorry I was drawn to you the very first time I ever laid eyes upon you and I was okay with falling for you but then I realize that you are seventeen and I'm twenty-six." He lets me go and stands perfectly straight as if the embrace never happened.

"Age is but a number," I point out with a wage of a finger and he chuckles.

"Yes, I know now. Wallace had to point that out to me."

"My parents had a thirteen year age gap and that didn't stop them. So certainly a nine year gap isn't going to bother me in the least bit."

"Soul?"

"I like you. I wouldn't have come all the way here and kept returning to your house if I didn't." Again he throws his arms around me and kisses my forehead. I laugh and kiss him on the lips. He flinches slightly but returns mine.

"Looks like I'm going to have to got to Indigo Plateau to renounce my title," I say once the kiss unfortunately ends.

"You can't! You love being the champion!"

"I do but I love you more." His cheeks turn a light shade of pink and I laugh. "I can always become the Hoenn champion. I already defeated May."

"No, you'll stay as Kanto's and Johto's champion. They love you there." I open my mouth to protest but he places a finger on my lips to silence me. "I shall move to Johto. My father was thinking about opening a branch there." A huge grin spreads on my face and I tackle him into a hug.

* * *

Well did you like it? I know you want to tell me in a review!


End file.
